


Aconite Brings Werewolves Together

by Inky_D



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_D/pseuds/Inky_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is was written as a prompt fill at the TeenWolf Kink Meme on Lj.</p>
<p>Spoiler for s2ep2.</p>
<p>Stiles gets more than he bargained for when the syringe full of wolfs bane is lodged in his system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aconite Brings Werewolves Together

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/4407.html?thread=2613815#t2613815)

There was small pressure on his neck, and a pinprick on his cheek, and Stiles wasn't sure what the hell it was, only that he wanted it to stop its touching, and with that in mind he swiped at it with his hand.

He caught a hand by the wrist in the process.

A distinctively male hand, with the scent that only Derek could poses, and how he knew it was Derek, he really wasn't sure.

And with that his eyes flew open and he stared straight at a pair of grey eyes, and furrowed eyebrows.

"If anyone should have that look on their face, it should be me." Stiles heard his voice say.

Derek just looked at him for a bit and proceeded to move from his eyesight, but let Stiles hold onto his hand.

Which really? What the hell was that about?

With those thoughts going thru his head, he was going to just drop it but for some odd reason he felt compelled to hold on to it.

"Where the hell am I?" He found himself saying after the surroundings became apparent to him...mainly the bright blue sky with the tiny fluffy clouds and the bright neon sun.

"Seriously??!" and he turned to Derek, who was sitting just a little to his right, on a lush green grass, his wrist still firmly grasped by Stiles, again Stiles wanted to just let go, but just couldn't.

"Derek..." He began and stopped, cause really what was he going to ask? 

"The forest, in a small clearing just a little off ways from the house." Derek spoke finally and wasn't looking at him at all.

"Ok. why?" apparently where wasn't as important as the why.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Derek asked instead.

He opened his mouth, ready to basically tell Derek to shove it, and answer his questions first, except the memories hit him like a broken flood gate, and suddenly he was back at the police station, and wrestling with the Hunter, his hand slipping and then the syringe plunging into his throat. Then being tossed aside like a rag doll, and the ember eyes, slowly crawling toward him then nothing.

"Shit, Isaac," and he turned sharply to Derek, who rose and eyebrow. "Right, shit, me. What happened? I mean, right what I remember, fake deputy, needle, Isaac coming to chew on my bones like a brand new puppy with a new toy. Your turn." 

"Well I got there just in time, put Isaac off your trail, and then was going to leave when I smelled the wolfs bane coming from you," and somewhere along the way, Stiles had maneuvered their hand positions so that now, instead of holding Derek by the wrist, he was legit holding hands with Derek.

He really wanted to unclasp their hands, except really the small circles that Derek was making on top of his with his thumb felt nice, why ruin a good thing, right?

"Well, your heart rate had plummeted, very low, and you reeked of death," and at that Derek actually made a face.

"Seriously? I get a needle and you get grossed out, your arm was rotting in my car not so long ago and you kept threatening me, can I threaten you with my teeth and throat ripping to now? Is it valid?" Derek just rolled his eyes and continued like he hadn't heard Stiles.

"The poison was having a sever reaction inside of you, so I took you to the hospital."

"Wait, did you manhandle me to the hospital? Bridal style or just throw me over the shoulder like a sack of potatoes?" At that Derek stopped and stared at him.

"I took your car."

"What? That doesn't answer anything, how did you carry me to the car?" 

Derek chose to ignore him once more.

"The doctors took you in, and did their thing, apparently your Adderall was casing the Aconite poison to react even worse, it would of not been so bad, had you been taking your regular dosage." and he looked at Stiles pointedly at that.

Feeling a bit guilty Stiles chose to change the subject completely.

"Right, so how did I get here? Why even?" 

At that Derek looked uncomfortable, and uneasy, and for some strange reason Stiles began to feel the same and even the nice little finger massage wasn't doing anything for him.

"Derek..." 

"They said you were dying, and there was nothing they could do, the damage was done," and suddenly Dereks grip had gotten tighter.

And suddenly Stiles didn't want Derek to speak anymore, didn't want him to finish what he was saying, cause suddenly he knew, he knew why the world seemed to be in more focus than normal, brighter, louder and smelled fresh.

And he really, really felt like throwing up.

"If there was any other way, I tried," And Dereks voice was fading into the background of Stiles loud heartbeat. 

"I waited, I waited till I couldn't anymore, they were doing nothing," and he was holding to Stiles for dear life.

"So," and he breathed in and then out, "so," and then swallowed. He really was about to have a panic attack.

"I turned you." And everything stopped moving, or maybe Stiles stopped moving, either or, he felt like his world had just ended.  
Everything. Gone. He felt numb and completely gone.  
Deaf to the world and everything around him.

"Ssh...its ok Stiles, its ok." And Dereks voice somewhere close brought him out and he found himself inside Dereks arms, being cradled as he was wailing.

He grabbed at the front of Dereks gray shirt for dear life, and cried and cried, cried for the loss of his child hood, his humanity, his current life, his dad, and then his mom, he cried for anything and everything, and finally when his eyes refused to produce anymore tears he lay slumped over hiccuping. 

Spent, completely and utterly boneless.

And the entire time Derek kept saying he was sorry, and asking for Stiles to try and understand and pleading for forgiveness.

What a picture they must make. Stiles thought, and finally when he thought he was steady enough, he pulled from Derek, and stared him in the eye.

Derek looked as broken as Stiles felt.

"It's ok," he tried to say except it came out all raspy and it hurt to speak.  
Derek just buried his face into the crook of Stiles neck and breathed in.

And after the second whiff he seemed to deflate and slump on Stiles and was content to stay there.

It was uncomfortable but it felt right, so Stiles didn't move him.

They lay there for a while before Stiles got jittery and he started to shift this way and that, and after a while Derek moved his face and fell backwards into the green grass, except before that Stiles could of sworn he smiled against his skin.

After a bit he followed suit and fell down right next to the Alpha, well, now his Alpha, and found himself reaching for the others hand.

Seriously was the touchy feely thing part of the werewolf package?

"No and yes." Dereks voice made him slightly jump and then he realized he'd spoken out loud.

"You going to elaborate or am I just gonna start guessing? Cause trust me, where this mind goes, you don't want to know." And he closed his eyes he could talk himself to normal, if not he was going to at least try the whole senses thing the two were always talking about. 

The world smelled green and colorful, he could actually taste the color yellow,he could taste the sun, how freaking cool was that, if that was such a thing, maybe he was doing it wrong, he could ask Derek, except before he got to that part the sun disappeared only to be blocked by Derek who was looming on top of him.

"Hello?" He said weekly, Derek just cocked his head to the side, it was endearing in a way, and Stiles followed suit again.

"Wolfs are naturally touchy, they mark with scent," Derek began and Stiles didn't take his eyes of his Alpha.

"Yeah, National Geographics told me that much." he answered back. 

Derek only lowered his head again and began to nuzzle at him. If this didn't feel right and good Stiles would of been screaming BAD TOUCH long ago.

"Yeah, what did it tell you about mates then?" and suddenly Dereks mouth was behind his ear and every single nerve and hair and anything and everything that Stiles possessed rose to attention.

"Oh there was a bunch, mostly that it was for life, and it was always by scent that they found each other, and did I mention for life?" and this time he picked up Dereks head from where he was nuzzling him and made him stare into his eyes.

If this was headed where Stiles thought it was, he was sure as hell going to make sure he got the point across.

Derek smiled at him and Stiles swore up and down that the sun had nothing on it, the color yellow could go suck it, and before he knew what he was doing he was attached at the mouth of one Derek Hale, Werewolf, Alpha, and from where this lovely situation was going, his mate.

His one and only.

When they broke apart to breath, Stiles felt like he really didn't need air. But he sure needed to quench his curiosity, so when Derek leaned down again to capture his lips Stiles leaned his forehead against him and pushed the Alpha back.

"Questions first," He offered when Derek practically whined at being denied Stiles mouth.  
There were so many questions, so, so, many, except one in particular stood out the most.

"How long have you known?"

Derek stilled and then came crashing hard on top of Stiles and just lay there.

"Can't be that long right?" Stiles tried again.  
"Right?"

Except Derek didn't say anything.

"Derek.."

"Remember, the day in the woods? Where you and Scott were looking for his inhaler?" Finally Derek spoke and Stiles only could nod.  
"Longer," he said "except it was that day that I knew what it meant."  
And Stiles couldn't help it. He wouldn't be Stiles other wise.

"How stupid are you? How long has it been now? Seriously?! Exactly how are you planning on leading a pack when it took you forever to figure out, who your mate is, and he, who might I say is fantastic in every aspect of the word, was right in front of you." He felt Derek smile into the crook of his neck.

"Honestly, it wasn't that I didn't know, more like I refused to believe that I was unlucky enough to be stuck with such a loud mouth for the rest of my life." 

Stiles couldn't contain the smile that over took his face even if he tried, and suddenly he felt finally at peace. Completely and utterly, complete, and exactly where he wanted to be when he had imagined his life years from now, happy content, with small bumps in the road that could be fixed, aside from the whole werewolf thing and having monthly visits.

"What are you thinking?" He heard Derek say between kisses to his shoulder blade and he turned his face to look straight at the older guy.

"That I'm still jailbait and the sheriffs son." Like he was going to let Derek have the last word.

FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are Loved and Cherished~


End file.
